Yuri! on ice and the after math
by souleaterlover626
Summary: Mia katasuki is the daughter of two legends can she keep her family together after a strange phone call or will her world fall apart?
1. Story of my life

Hi I'm Mia Katasuki I just finished my skate for this season and lost to my boyfriend hunter so I guess I'm happy for him. Let me explain what happened.

"And here is Mia Katasuki daughter of the legends Yuuri and Viktor katasuki "said the announcer

"Go Mia!" I could hear my papa and mama yell from the crowd

All I could do is smile at them well I waved to the crowd before I stared skated like mama taught me. "She will be skating to the song human." Started the announcer

I used mama's beginning move when he did his skate to Yuri on ice but the rest was my own I started with 1 triple axel then lead with 3 quads well still keeping my stance but I missed my 5th quad by stumbling on air and so that was the end of my skate cause the contact with the floor twisted my ankle.

Hunter skated next and he skated to name of love his favorite song. His parents are Yurio and Otabek I say weird that both are parents are dudes and were dating but I love him and that's all that matters. Anyways back to the skate he started with 3 triple axels in a row and 1 quad he repeated this 3 times till he switched the pattern 1 triple axel and 3 quads. I was amazed at how quick he did them. He really surprised the crowd when he through the rose in his hair at me, my response was a flying kiss and scarlet face.

And that was how he won the juniors with his amazing skate and how I got injured. After we got home my to poodles dive bombed me and papa had to chase them off me, their names are miki and makkachin. Makkachin is papa's dog and miki is mama's puppy, miki was papas' birthday gift to mama last year. I layed on the couch and played on my tablet for a few minutes before the phone rang…..

To be continued…

Hello soul eater lover here I thought this story was a nice place to start so hear it is!

See you next level!


	2. Photograph

So here's what happened mia katasuki just got home from the juniors' completion after twisting her ankle she picked up the phone to answer the call….

"Hello?" I answered fearfully "hello little girl I know your future it's not pretty" he said before hanging up "Mia princess who was that?" papa asked me looking worried "A wrong number… I guess "I stuttered trying to get up off the couch. My room is a little room covered with old pictures of my mama and papa skating doubles, and some of my trophies that are all silver because I've never won gold. I layed down on my light blue bed worrying about what he said I love my parents dearly and could never want anything more I mean-"Mia dear dinner it's our favorite pork cutlet bowls!" yelled mama from the kitchen "coming!" I yelled in joy. Me, mama and papa love pork cutlet bowls my parents tell me all the time about how their relationship started I always ewwed at their first kiss when I was younger but now I'm ok with it. I wonder what that guy meant about my future being "not pretty". Oh well guess I'll find out on my own some time. I ran down the stairs but to my surprise found my parents fighting?! What am I going to do…?

_ Hello there my fellow fans of Yuri! On ice I decided to add a twist to this chapter, hope you liked it. I really didn't know what to do to make it more interesting I originally was going to have hunter answer but I wanted it to have more of a twist it's my first story I hope you enjoy it. Plz tell me what you think about it. Tell we meet again!

See you next chapter to find out what this mysterious man wants from Mia our rising star!


	3. Name of love

When I saw mama and papa fighting I couldn't do anything but fall to my feet and cry right there on the steps "Viktor I- MIA! Are you ok sweetie" mama said worrily "I…thought…you….Loved each…other *sniff sniff*" I replied through the tears "we do princess; it was just a small fight ok?" papa told me, but what the man said kept playing through my head "I've seen your future and it's not pretty" was all I heard I couldn't hear mama nor papa I had passed out right on the steps.

I woke in the hospital with mama and papa staring down at me "Look who's awake" I heard the doctor say happily "Wh…what happened?" I managed to spurt out before I sat up and winced in pain my head hurt "You passed out on the steps sweetie, is there something that man said to you over the phone that made this happen was it hunter? Did he break up with you?" mama asked me with a worried look on his face. I thought for a moment should I tell him the truth or lie about the man I was quiet for a moment then answered "No mama it wasn't hunter, it was a man he said he saw my future and it wasn't pretty. I thought maybe it was a prank call, but when I called back there was no answer and the voice mail said 'I knew you would try to call back little girl you can't change your future'." I finished I was stared at until a tear shed down mama's face. I've never seen him cry before; I blame myself for it I love mama and making him cry just made me feel bad. I got up from the bed my whole body hurting or not I wrapped my arms around mama and cried to.

When we arrived home I had ate dinner and headed up stairs and drifted off to sleep to wait tomorrows practice since my ankle was healed. Practice went well except on the way home…..

To be continued….

I'm listening to if I had you and I'm just your problem when I write each chapter because music sparks my creativity to give you these amazing stories tell me how they are to you in reviews!

See you next chapter!


End file.
